Legacy of the Amato War
by Kung-lou
Summary: Ch1-2 revised. During the Amato War Missing Nin from all countries gathered to form there own village around the strength of a Demon summuning Jutsu. Now the Chuunin exam has arrived how will this effect the other two carriers of Demons
1. Village of the void

Legacy of the Amato War 

Edited 20/10/04

Ch1: Hidden Village of the Void

Antzai looked over his people with worry from the temporary wood and cloth shanty that had been hastily thrown up. These were his people, his responsibility because none of them belonged to a specific village or even a particular country, none of them had anyone else to protect them.

Instead they had fled with their families or been forced to flee from their homes in an attempt to escape the raging and destructive war that had engulfed their nations. They had fled hopelessness to join him, he represented hope, and peace. The responsibility they placed on him weighed him down at times but he would not betray their trust instead he took pride in their faith, it made him stronger.

The Kages' had joined the rulers of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning country in madness by waging a long and senseless war for dominance. Aside from not achieving anything meaningful it had only served to lead to the meaningless deaths of hundreds of Nin and their families.

Dubbed the Amato war, casualties were starting to spread to non-combatants as it dragged on fuelling hatreds and vendetta's among combatants. Antzai knew that the war for dominance among the nations and hidden villages was one that could never be won or lost, only prolonged by those without the courage to break from the cycle of violence. Temporary alliances and frequent backstabbing saw to that.

Standing before him now were the courageous refugees who had struggled against that very cycle. It was sad though, these Nin would not be praised for saving the lives of those precious to them, and they would not be recognized for breaking out of the cycle of madness which was clear to everyone except for those who had the power to stop it, instead they would be cast out as trash. 'No' he thought bitterly, they would be cast out as worse than trash for abandoning their comrades, those who had yet to realize that they were still caught in the same cycle of dealing death.

Yet looking around at the number of women and children in the camp, playing or working around the tents with contentment if not happiness, he could not help but think that their reputation was a small price to pay for their lives and future happiness. Most of these children had suffered through a wartime footing all of their lives, they hadn't experienced anything other than the fear of losing one or both parents or a sibling at a moments notice and the growing hatred for those that constantly pressed on their lives and that of their families. If he didn't do something to permanently safeguard his people soon then he would only be prolonging the moment when they would eventually be drawn back into the war that they had fled. By ensuring their safety he could permanently break the thread joining them to the conflict outside of their encampment.

Now at least they had the chance of growing up in a semi – normal environment without the effect of war constantly surrounding them. Even if they were always on the move, they were never the less always surrounded by family and others that would die to protect them. But increasingly he was confronted by the need for a permanent base of operations.

The children that inhabited the camp were the future of their community and teachings after all, he might die but as long as there were children alive then his cause would live on. Luckily not all of those who were attracted to his banner and teachings were women and children, Gennin or even Chuunin and that made protecting them and their peaceful existence just that little bit easier. The more people who gathered requiring protection the more thinly spread his resources became.

Even though they had joined him with hope, the risk wasn't any less real in this moving encampment than what they had fled from, just decreased by taking no active part in the conflict and avoiding the notice of the main villages. It was ironic that although all of these courageous Nin and their families had joined his neutral band in the hope that they could raise their family apart from the war that had claimed too many of their friend's or families lives, it was the Amato war however that paradoxically kept them safe.

Nin from all countries and hidden villages had gathered here and been cast out as missing from their village and as such provided a real danger to the security of their former homes. Normally a missing Nin was instantly tracked down and killed before he could divulge any of his former homes secrets and the only thing that was keeping hunters from descending in vast numbers upon their moving enclave was the need to keep their own hidden villages safe from attack.

They neutrality provided by far their group of passive missing Nin was far outweighed by the threat of attack by one or more villages simultaneously. Whatever nicety there had been in this war had long since given ground to political necessity and often bloody victories which were later rewarded by seemingly endless attacks by former allies in a moment of weakness.

Yet as the numbers of missing Nin and their families who gathered around him increased, the villages and their countries would increasingly see them as a threat. If his enclave became too much of a perceived threat to the various hidden villages then he could we'll see the war becoming less intense as the villages increased their garrison in order to safeguard against an attack by the gathering of missing Nin.

Such an action would leave the way for a greater number of resources to be spent on attacking him and his fellow missing Nin, the Hunter Nins and ANBU were on a different class to Gennin and Chuunin and he would have trouble protecting those that looked to him for protection, even worse if the villages temporarily combined their forces.

A real possibility since the hidden villages would not want their secrets to escape their control because of a few missing Nin and the longer they left the missing Nin untouched the greater the risk of them losing their secrets to others became, he had already seen evidence of merging techniques among his Nin as they prepared for what seemed an inevitable confrontation with the hidden villages. It was a practice he was desperate to keep secret if they knew or even suspected that their secrets were being compromised they would have no choice but to act now and eliminate the security risk even if it meant exposing themselves to a counterattack by another village.

He hadn't always been against this long war of dominance or responsible for protecting a congregation of people that were seeking an alternative to constant strife and bloodshed. As a wondering Sannin he didn't have strong ties with his own village – the Village of the hidden stone and he enjoyed the freedom that such a loose association granted him.

That had changed when despite his lose association he like many in this war had been passionately enraged when his village had been attacked, his nation invaded. It wasn't long before he found out though that it was only in retaliation to an attack made by his village, which in turn had been in retaliation to…

Antzai sighed, 'what a mess'. The war had been going on for a long time before he had noticed it and it didn't take long for him to get sick of the meaninglessness and viciousness of it. He was sure that some of the countries had been drawn into it unwillingly but like a stone rolling downhill it wouldn't stop until it hit the bottom, its momentum spent - regardless of initial intentions. Even if that meant the dead out numbered the living.

These days his priority was to keep the people who depended on him safe and plan for their future. When he had first left his village against the wishes of his Tsuchikage he was sick of the bloodshed and death. It had been made very clear that as soon as the war was over he would be hunted down, killed and his body burned by his own village because of what was seen as his traitorous actions. His actions were seen as all the more traitorous given his skill and position of authority in the village.

All the knowledge he had acquired of Earths secrets would be destroyed and any trace of the jutsu that he had developed himself would be incorporated into the teaching of the village, stolen without his permission. To Antzai it just confirmed how low his former friends had fallen. Already his name had been struck from the villages register; it would be as if he had never existed.

The threat didn't really bother him though, a Nin as skilled as he was had nothing to fear unless the whole village were mobilized against him. There were too many places to hide and unless he was caught by surprise no single Hunter Nin had any hope of defeating him. He had left because he no longer had any interest in killing the young men of other villages sent against him, the realization that he had become a butcher rather than a ninja was not a pleasant one.

After leaving the hidden stone village, Antzai saw himself sitting out the remainder of war as the wonderer he had been before the war. He would recover his travel lust and work on a couple of idea's which the war had prevented him from working on.

His intentions all changed when he saw a pair of Wind Chuunin defending a refugee train against two teams of Lightening Gennin. The Chuunin had the experience and a greater wealth of deadly techniques at their disposal but they were out numbered by three to one and hampered by the need to protect women, children and the other non-combatants in the train.

It was a moment that changed everything, he didn't even question where the train was heading or what the conflict was about all that mattered was that if he failed to come to the aid of the Chuunin he would have had another massacre on his shoulders and forever on his conscience but if he protected the refugee train and the Chuunin by destroying the Gennin he would be accepting responsibility for their welfare. He hated responsibility, it always seemed impede his personal freedoms and last time the Tsuchikage had preached about responsibility he had been sucked into an untenable war.

It was a decision that he was forced to make instantly and it was a decision that struck to the very heart of why he opposed the war. It had engulfed more than just the Nin and warriors who fought it and had moved to engulf their families, their children and people who knew nothing of Ninjutsu. If he was to abandon the two Chuunin and the refugee train he would be no better than the Gennin who were intent on destroying it. Or the Kage that ordered it's destruction.

"Those of the Lighting flee this place or be destroyed," his voice had boomed across the battlefield giving hope to the defenders that reinforcements were about to arrive, though those of the sand would never have guessed that they would be aided by one of the stone.

The Cloud Gennin were battle hardened and confident in their numerical superiority though and didn't so much as pause in their attack. Half died before they realized their mistake with the rest being caught in a deadly array of traps that he had laid to eliminate the fleeing Nin. One of the things that made him so fearsome was his approach to combat, he had never lost even to opponents with more techniques available to them.

Once he was committed to combat there would be no pause, no hesitancy or boasting, if his opponent wasn't ready then they were either quickly killed or defeated. Not many Nin could keep up with his pace as he seamlessly merged Taijutsu, Genjutsu with Ninjutsu in a deadly combination. Too many felt confident in their superiority, pausing to boost their imminent victory, that pause was more than enough for him to regain the initiative and defeat them. It was a philosophy he had developed in his wandering and it was a style of combat he had shaped to deadly effect during the fighting of the Amato war. It was also a style he had been careful to conceal from his allies and enemies alike during his part in the war.

On rescuing the refugees he learned from the exhausted Chunins that he wasn't the only one fleeing the war and risking the consequences of abandoning their former homes as their looked for safer places to live, a place the war hadn't yet touched and hopefully wouldn't. By rescuing the few refugee's he had started snow balling the predicament he know found himself in with his fame spreading and the number of people seeking refuge growing.

"Antzai," he smiled upon hearing those two standing behind him, he couldn't have come so far without their support. He may have been a match for multiple Gennin but when it came time to protect the people who gathered around him from more experienced ninja the two Chuunin he had rescued had proved their worth.

A few victories over Nin who thought such a group provided easy pickings had created confidence in his followers that he could provide them with an alternative to this war. It had also raised a beacon to those fleeing the war, Nin and non-Nin alike. If only they knew the fine balance between success and annihilation he was treading along with the other Nin that had joined him, inspired by him. Luckily none had abandoned the cause or failed to hope for a better future, the alternative was to go back to the madness that threatened to engulf them.

"Atkihiro, Futmiaki, do you remember that day. Who knew defeating a small group of Cloud Gennin would have led to this. Now more than ever we need the security that only a village can provide. We have grown too large to continue as we have been," Antzai sighed and turned to face the two Chuunins that had helped him build up an enclave of safety amidst the destructive forces of war, a void of peace amongst an overwhelming conflagration of war.

Building a village between the territory traditionally claimed by the Sand and Fire country had the potential to solve many of their problems but could create the disaster they had been narrowly avoiding in their constant movement for the past fifteen months by providing a stationary target for attack. Only these two bulwarks had been with him long enough to recognize the fragility of the path they traveled on, many of the newer recruits had not seen the fragile beginning or been here long enough to recognize his constant desperation. Still the skills he had freely imparted had made them a people not to be attacked lightly and with their strength growing daily time favored them.

"Sir, the people are tired and the Nin's have been training together for months. You may be right that a village only provides a stationary target but seeing so many Nin from so many villages fighting together to protect their families from a war many of them never wanted to fight fills me with hope. I believe we are ready for the next step, we cannot continue to run from this war and nothing says we have to become involved simply because we establish a village."

Futmiaki nodded, "it obviously fills the refugees with hope as well or they wouldn't be clamoring so hard for the establishment of our own village. With your teaching we haven't had a serious threat in weeks." Some Nin created knew and creative Jutsu's upon reaching his level of skill, he had created a new approach to combat. Jutsu's or more powerful Chakra didn't always win the fight as he and his Nin had constantly proved over the months, it was the way you adapted and dealt with challenges.

"That's what worries me more than anything else, the war is obviously losing momentum, meaning that more and more resources will be freed up to destroy the secrets that many are sharing freely in this enclave. Your right though, it is time to establish our own village but something more must be done to secure our future. I have been researching this matter but there is time for that later, for now tell the people that we will be moving no more. From this point on we will be known as the Hidden village of the Void and our headbands will bear no markings signifying our beginnings and signaling our future as whatever we wish make it."

* * *

"Antzai please don't do this, we can still succeed and grow. Were off to an excellent start, our Void Nin are progressing well with the new training grounds and the walls are almost built." Atkihiro pleaded with the new Kage, such a Kinjustsu carried dangerous inherent risks. The carefully crafted seals that surrounded them spoke of these risks louder than any appeal, on completing the fifth seal Antzai indicated that he was ready to start.

"Atkihiro, Futmiaki, do you really believe that all this is unnecessary. Already we are running out of supplies with no way to replenish them. With the villages and their governments once again at an uneasy peace we have become targets. Why do you think we have received no missions? People are afraid of dealing with a group of traitors and we have not the strength to stand up to any concerted attack. Already the strength of our patrols is being tested and with no new recruits we cannot afford to use our children until they are fully trained. Until we are recognized as an independent village that remains strong enough to fight off incursions, the possibility of imminent annihilation is always close to both us and those dealing with us."

"But taking a step this drastic," questioned Futmiaki. "The risks are too real, the possibility of failure to great. You are responsible for the safety of everyone in this village, can you really take such a gamble?""

"How is it any different from any conflict during the war, we were all dangerously out numbered but we survived. I have no doubt that we will survive this and flourish as a result. Remember peace through strength has out of necessity become our motto."

Atkihiro, and Futmiaki bowed to Antzai's wisdom. They had both come too far and fought too hard to fail now and secretly wondered how long it would be before other Nin developed similar Kinjustsu and exploited it. Besides they were not going to argue that much against a man who had saved so many lives and established a functioning village at the height of the Amato war.

It was already clear that they were at a severe disadvantage, even more so because they were viewed with distaste and contempt – a village founded by those worse than trash. No, such a step would indeed ensure the survival of the hidden Village of the Void into the future by demonstrating their strength. It would not change the contempt in which they were held but people were more likely to deal with them knowing that there would be no risk of retaliation.

"Such a technique must always be shared between the three most senior Void Nin of this village. Ultimately there can only be one Kage however this power is too great to be hoarded by one man no matter how well intentioned. You two will provide a check for me and when one of us inevitably falls to old age or battle wounds another Nin must be found to replace him. If this works, then this Jutsu will become integral to how our village is run but it is imperative that it be hidden and protected from misuse. Although I have no doubt that others may discover similar techniques in the future they must not discover it with the help of the Void. Our safety in a hostile world will depend on this, our strength must not be undermined nor our superiority questioned." The importance of this strategy to the future safety and wellbeing of the village could not be understated despite his friend's objections.

Once Antzai was sure that they understood the implications of what he had said clearly he made one final check on the seals. This was the most dangerous part of his plan, once the Kinjustsu had been successfully executed then it would incrementally become easier with each successive execution. It was his hope that many generations into the future such an action would hold little risk while stile maintaining its value.

"Alright!!" Antzai shouted confidently _Bird, inverted Dragon, half Rat, Serpent - __Shah Namah, Ahi, Druj_. Once in an appropriate stance he executed four seals to shape his chakra and called the names of Shar Namah and his two lieutenants in an attempt to summon them. In all of his research, those where the only three demons he had successfully discovered how to summon since the requirements for summoning demons varied radically depending on who was doing the summoning and what was being summoned. Antzai swallowed audibly in anticipation as summoning a demon or three was one thing, containing was a very different story and tricking was even harder. He just hoped that he was successful in all three, anything less would course a loss of life that could equal or outdo that of the Amato war.

"It's been too long since anyone was foolish enough to summon one of our kind into this plane mortal. We caused too much destruction and death last time but it seems that our actions were forgotten, what a pity." Antzai just winced as the sound of their mocking laugher reverberated through his skull. Atkihiro, and Futmiaki were clutching their heads reminding him that they had a lot more training to do if they were to reach his level of skill.

The three monstrous bonfires in human shape turned their heads to the five rings of warding surrounding their position. "Mmmmm…. I see you're trying to contain us with such puny seals, pitiful." The demon spat a gob of flame watching it sizzle out as the inner seal activated. "Still I suppose I should find out why you summoned me before I let myself out to enjoy some pillage and destruction. I'm looking forward to all that killing and I daresay my Lieutenants would relish some sport." Antzai idly wondered how he could see the sickly smirk in the flames of the demons face before he straightened his shoulders to command the demons he had summoned.

"Shah Namah, why else would I have summoned you but to utilize your power for my own purposes. Deal with me!! I have summoned you, so how long before another of my station discovers the means to summon more of your kind?" He sighed with relief as the demons face swung back towards him away from the seals. "I have summoned **you** out of all the demons of hell, and for your freedom to wreak havoc on this land all that I require is that you lend me your power and that of your lieutenants for one year. Even if they discover how to summon your kind there is no guarantee that you would be summoned rather than another, this is your opportunity at freedom within this realm." He almost laughed as the ferocity of the beings flaming eyes seemed to increase at the prospect of unfettered reign over the mortal plane.

"As you said mortal," the distaste at dealing with such an inferior being was evident in the sharp painful jabs that accompanied his words, dealing with demons was always painful. "You have discovered how to summon me why should I give you access to our power for even one year, I live forever I could just wait until a more advantageous proposal came my way."

With pain filled gazes both Atkihiro and Futmiaki drew their kunai, "why betray us now. We believed in you and you betray us in the moment we achieve our dreams. We will deal with the demons after we have removed you from our sights, betrayer." Their confusion and sense of betrayal was unfeigned as they attacked him. The demons evil aura acted by further confusing their emotions leading them to take more extreme actions than they would normally take, he hadn't told them of this part of the plan since they had to act genuine if he had any hope of tricking such a powerful demon. His wards could only restrain the demons physical attacks, it was because of such a dangerous flaw that summoning demons was so dangerous, they were after all master manipulators.

Antzai quickly disabled and rendered his two companions unconscious as they tried to attack him, their pain filled and sloppy attacks were meaningless with someone of his experience and focus. 'Damn I hope that struggle hasn't damaged any of the wards, I should have foreseen such a possibility.' Antzai thought worriedly, a damaged ward could spell disaster now or in the future.

"What is stopping me from breaking your wards like kindling and killing you first mortal, I assure you we would find taking you down would be no more difficult for us than you found dealing with your weakling companions. Still you intrigue me, what would warrant setting me free after only one year betraying your companions and the people of this world in the process to countless centuries of pain and anguish." The demon seemed unfazed by the situation he found itself in making Antzai wonder if the seals would be enough to hold it and its lieutenants even if he succeeded in his plans. Still, if he lost confidence now the demons would be quick to exploit his uncertainty.

"These people have shown me nothing but contempt, they treat me like trash – using me and then discarding me. My own family has threatened to track me down, kill me and burn my body leaving nothing, not even my legacy remaining in this world. One year is all I need to wreak my revenge give it to me and then you can dismantle what's left of this ruined country." He found it easy to revel in the normally suppressed dark of his personality, the demons aura made it easy. He just hoped that he was able to suppress the darkness of his soul as easily after he had the demons trapped.

"Bah, whatever. What's a year to someone who lives forever? You pitifully weak mortals are nothing to me. Besides the effort needed to break that ward…" Shah Namah once again gave the five encircling wards a cursory study.

"Lets do it!!!" roared the demon scorching his eyebrows and singeing his vest as the bonfires compressed slamming into him and the two Chuunins as Shah Namah's luitents took his lead by granting their power.

"Whaaaaatttttt!!!!!" the voice of Shah Namah yelled in anger as the third seal activated "you tricked me. When I get out mortal nothing will appease my anger or my hunger." The stone headquarters shook, furnishings fell from the walls and dust sprinkled from the ceiling as the demon lords Chakra lashed out in a final attempt to break the ward which bound him.

"If I have my way none of you will be getting out for a long time," grinned Antzai in triumph as the third ring broke into three sections sealing the demons into his companions and himself. "Once I have mastered you demon nothing will threaten this village again and your power will be mine."

Shah Namah reply was inaudible as the seal clamped down leaving no more than a warded seal on the Kages belly. If this were successful then the village would certainly survive for generations to come with none approaching their power.

* * *

Futmiaki watched the Void Nin's training as they alternated between free for all's and teamplay utilizing water, earth, fire, and lightning techniques, Antzai's gamble had long since paid dividends. The hidden village of the void had produced some very strong Nin and looked set to continue doing so. While at first the villages had been horrified by their leaders actions, his two loyal Chuunin reassured them and as time passed without the demon's escaping and wreaking havoc, the villages of the void began to accept his actions. Indeed after seeing the first and his two trusted comrade's harness the powers of the demon's and use it in the village's defense the villages actually started to bless him for his sacrifice. He and Atkihiro made sure they knew of their constant struggle against corruption.

Antzai was old albeit powerful when he founded the village and even with the power of Shah Namah no one could live forever. He bestowed the demon onto one of his students before he found himself too weak to resist the beast's corruption. He didn't last long after that, Atkihiro was the next to die of old age, leaving him the last of the original demon bearers. Futmiaki grinned as he molded some of the demons chakra, a feeling of addictive power flooding through his body.

Only now as he neared the end of his life was he beginning to unlock the true potential of such power and understood the great will his sensei and comrade at arms must have had to give up such power. It was only now that he understood his teacher's great wisdom in creating three containers to prevent a corruption from occurring. With the bearers being chosen on the basis of their strength of will and spiritual strength it was unlikely that two out of the three would be corrupted simultaneously.

'No' he thought looking down at the training, allowing his gaze drift over at the village Antzai had spent years overseeing 'I have a few years in me yet.' It was times like these that he missed his old teacher's advice. For the first time in their relatively short history the village of the void was being invited to participate in the Chuunin exams. A sign that although still suffering from the stigmatism of its founding, the village was slowly starting to become an excepted part of Nin society.

"Antzai would have been proud," Bashto said from over Futmiaki's shoulder. "This was what he dreamed of, it is a terrible loss that he is not here to see it."

Futmiaki just nodded in tired resignation, "it is. But there is still some things that are worrying and significant to the security of our village. We are not completely safe yet, Antzai's legacy is as much a strength as it is a weakness."

"Kage, you worry too much. Your mastery over Ari is stronger than it ever has been and my mastery over Druj is stronger than Atkihiro's before me. When it comes time to pass along your burden that person will have the potential to obtain even greater mastery over Ari, granting even more security to the village."

Futmiaki bit back a vicious retort 'no one could ever have greater potential', 'no, he is right' he thought, the demon was starting to influence his emotions more and more lately as his will weakened and his spiritual strength started to fade, he may have to start looking for an heir sooner rather than later, before the demon had the chance to corrupt him completely.

"What of Daytu, he has had years to master Shah Namah, is he no closer?" it was worrying. Daytu was the strongest of Antzai's students and he had yet to reach the mastery over the demon that he himself had reached in a few months.

"It is difficult, he feels himself getting closer everyday but Shah Namah was the strongest of the three. It is inevitable that he would be the most difficult to conquer, it shows how strong the first really was." Bashto thought of Daytu with sadness, it must be hard to be constantly compared to the First, having your achievements constantly measured against his. Daytu's achievements were impressive in their own right but they were constantly overlooked, smothered out by Antzai's shadow.

"This invitation is timely is it not," Futmiaki said throwing the scroll on the table behind him. "It seems the perfect opportunity to find out the truth over several rumors that have been circulating." The change of subject momentarily disorientated Bashto, it was hard to keep up with the Third lately. His mood swings and tendency to change the subject were growing worse – a by-product of a unruly demon.

"Surely you don't believe that anyone could have bound demons to an infant." Bashto scoffed nudging the scroll, "Besides what reason do we have to attend these exams. We have coped for decades while they attacked and shunned us. Let us to the shunning this time." Binding a demon put enormous strain upon a users body and spirit, an infant would never survive the melding.

"Don't be so hasty Bashto, the First always said that the discovery of his Kinjustsu or one mimicking it was inevitable by other villages. Besides why not use this opportunity like every other entrant, a legitimate reason to spy on our enemies. If there are other demon bearers present we should make every effort to recruit them or …. Well let's see shall we."

"At the very least it would provide excellent training for our Gennin." Bashto nodded liking the idea more and more. "And Daytu might benefit from some real combat experience, let me pick out some teams then." Maybe in the process Daytu could start to make his mark outside of Antzai's shadow.

Futmiaki smiled and turned his attention to trying to construct the First and Seconds face in the sprawl of houses and shops below. It was something Antzai had requested, a bit of a puzzle rather than a monument to help reinforce his legacy to the village, a legacy of a radically different approach to combat.

A/N- Rant

This is my first Naruto fic but I have written a few Ranma fics. If there is one cliché that applies to both ficdoms it is this. Lets get Ranma/Naruto away from Nerima/Village of leaf and have him trained by someone so he gets a powerup and kicks ass. While in Ranma I have found this applicable since there is no doubt the atmosphere in Nerima stifles Ranma's potential in Naruto this serves no purpose.

Since the beginning of Naruto it is clear he is realizing his dream to become Hokage by getting people to recognize his existence. Slowly he is winning people over, the only reason he leaves the village is because his trainer is a wandering Sannin. All the people he needs to get stronger are already in the village along with his precious people. So apart from giving Naruto a powerup in a ridiculously short period of time it is in my opinion a pretty pointless cliché since there is no reason for it.

To me getting people to recognize his existence and becoming Hokage are hand in hand and cannot be done by merely coming into the village as a powered up ninetails powerfox.

Email if you disagree, or have other pet hates about Naruto fiction.

Kung lou


	2. The Chuunin Exam

Legacy of the Amato War

Edited: 24/10/04

Ch2: Chuunin Exam

Daytu held one axe high and the other low in a strong combat stance. His arms felt like jelly and his back was on fire from maintaining such a strong carriage for so long. Even though his body demanded respite, this was the only way he would improve both his skill and endurance - through practice and hard training and so he pushed himself harder. At an unseen signal he changed stances by thrusting both axes forward in a parry, once again holding his position with his twin axes stretched forward and his muscles straining.

Sweat dripped from his brow onto the hardened and water starved earth and his breathing labored from the long hours of combat training. He was aware of the responsibility the First had given him before he had died and it constantly rankled that he had been unable to completely fulfill his obligation to the village. Somehow he always failed to live up to the responsibilities his old teacher had passed on to him. It left him feeling inadequate and unworthy of the burden placed on him but that didn't stop him from striving to improve his lot by perfecting his skill in combat.

His skill at arms was as important to his survival as it was to his mastery over the demon Shah Namah. The village of the Void's survival was always dependant on the skills of the Nins protecting it. Everybody outside of the village's boundaries remembered who they were before they became the void and how they had formed. Sometimes it seemed that the entire world bore grudges that only the village's destruction and scattering of its people could appease.

Even with the recent invitation to the Chuunin exams the Voids relationship with the other hidden villages remained tense with hostilities never far away. As young as he was he could remember the frequent raids and probing of their defenses by hostile foreign Nin and knew that the slightest perceived crack or weakness would have foretold their doom destruction. Even as strong as they were he doubted they could withstand a combined assault by all five hidden villages.

"Haaaaaahhhhh!!!!" he yelled whipping his arms back and hefting his axes at a distant dried up tree stump, which had succumbed to the frequent droughts in the area. "Aaagggghhhh!!!!" Any molding of the demons chakra remained painful, more painful than it should have been. It was that pain that limited his mastery over Shah Namah by preventing him from drawing too heavily on the demons chakra. He feared that drawing too deeply would kill him, but he was making progress. Today he was able to mould more of the demonic chakra than at any other time he could remember.

Daytu smiled grimly as his axes became six, demolishing the stump with powerful successive strikes. It was a move that he had only just developed and one that was only made possible by the amount of chakra he had managed to steal from his demon captive. He might not have been able to draw much compared to what he knew the demon horded but what he could draw boosted his own reserves to levels that would have amazed other Nin.

Unlike his bearer brothers the amount of chakra he could steal from his demon captive was not limited by the fear of corruption but by his pain threshold. The fear of corruption was a burden that those guarding the two lieutenants had to bear and it was the reason for his teacher and mentor creating the triad system. At any one time it was reasonable to assume that one of the three triads would be wrestling with his or her demon.

Mastery over the contained demons was only achieved after a long struggle, melding and aligning one's chakra lines with such a large and unwilling captive reservoir was never easy. Antzai also anticipated the possibility of one of the three falling under the spell of the demon. He knew how easily power could corrupt an individual, even more easily at the urging of a demon. It was left to the other two to restrain and deal with the third which made it fortunate that he needn't fear corruption except from his own failings. Only his teacher and when it became time his student would know that it was different with Shah Namah, pain was the only barrier limiting his mastery not the fear of falling under the spell of his captive demon. As such he held an even greater responsibility than anyone would ever know or could know.

Still with increased skill in the art his teacher had trained him in his pain threshold and willpower would increase to such a point where full dominance over Shah Namah would become possible. As his teacher had constantly warned him however it was a long road, even with his lifetime of skill Shah Namah had not made it easy for him but Antzai suggested that his relative youth would provide a lifetime to explore and strength his bond with the demon. He had constantly told his student that it was more than possible to exceed his own limited mastery with those years.

"As ever, you train hard but achieve little brother," Bashto commented from behind the exhausted Daytu. Bashto's tone was joking but nothing could hide the impatience in his words, to his and the village's eyes his mastery over Shah Namah was taking too long and that left a large hole in their defenses. Bashto had taken a fraction of the time to overwhelm is demon.

"I train hard to honor the memory of the First Bashto," Daytu retorted fiercely. "You should know as well as I that such training cannot be measured with flashy attacks or useless techniques. My progress is slow but steady and increasingly productive."

"Yet your mastery over Shah Namah remains miles behind mine or the Thirds mastery over our burden. Tell me how I should measure the result of your training, what is its worth?" countered Bashto frustrated by his peer's lack of progress.

"What do you want brother, you know from your own experience that once I lay the foundations my progress should be rapid. I am still laying those foundations and as such any visible progress will appear small. Measure my progress then Bashto," Daytu sank to his knees in exhaustion from a day of training idly listening to his brother in all but name. Their shared burden had brought them closer than blood could ever have hoped to.

"I would like you to lead a team of our younger Gennin to this year's Chuunin exam in fire country. Although technically you are countered as Chuunin your lack of mastery over Shah Namah will allow you to pass as a skilled Gennin and until our neighbors accept us and recognize our skills we are all countered as Gennin. It is obvious that this is just another probing of our strength and determination and the challenge should help in your quest for mastery, besides you have more than enough strength to pick up some of the responsibilities of the Triad." Bashto started, abruptly changing the subject, a subject that had been thrashed to death.

Daytu just grunted unsure whether to thank his brother or not. He knew better than most what the eyes of the world held for those of the void. Missions into both neighboring countries demonstrated how deeply the stigma of belonging to a village descended from missing Nins stuck. They might have been invited to the Chuunin exams but it would take more than a good showing there to erase the cold eyes that followed Void Nins wherever they went. In fact it would take more than an empty gesture by the Hokage for the Void Nin to ever recognize the other countries as anything other than the enemy. No, the best they could expect is a strong showing so that it became obvious that an attack would be unwise, their strength had only increased through the years of peace.

Although he revered his teacher and the responsibility that had been passed down to him, he was more comfortable in his own village or training on the arid edge of the desert than he was abroad. Subtle signs of life's struggle to survive amidst the rugged plains of hardened and water starved clay suited his personally better than leading a group of green Gennin into a hostile world ever would.

The village and the stark beauty of the surrounds would always be higher in his priorities than the concerns of the rest of the world. Besides it was always a rude awakening when he had to show young ones that the village was the only place where they could ever be at peace, everywhere else you were always constantly on guard or you were dead. For Nins of the Void the world was a brutal place.

"I'm guessing that spying on the other two bearers would be my primary function. You would have sent someone else in my place otherwise." Daytu mumbled dourly, until his mastery over Shah Namah caught up with Bashto's his usefulness to the village was limited to slightly above that of every other Chuunin. The village of the Void always blessed him for his burden but he couldn't help but feel a little useless with such a limited mastery over it. The First's primary purpose in binding the demons was never far from his mind.

"Don't sell yourself so short Daytu, your mastery over Shah Namah might by growing more slowly than you or the other villages may like but both the third and I know how tricky such things can be. Still I can't deny that your ability to sense the presence of lesser demons is going to prove vital in such a mission. Passing the exam is secondary to befriending the bearers and recruiting them if possible. If it is not, send word and await further instruction. Your team will be Hirtoe and Katsumi, I'll leave it to you to brief them but keep in mind that the exam starts in three days so there isn't much time. "

"Couldn't you have made it a little easier for me by giving me someone more experienced than those two, you couldn't have picked a greener and less experienced pair of rookies in the village." Daytu knew exactly who the two Gennin were and was not happy, it had suddenly become his responsibility to bring them up to speed and Chuunin status.

"There is a reason for that brother," Bashto's smile could only have been described as malicious "one that you'll have to discover for yourself."

Daytu could only wince in anticipation as Bashto vanished, it seemed the Third had decided to take a hand in his training. Such a move could only mean an increase in pace and no shortage of troubles. Daytu sighed as he wondered how he could juggle all the responsibilities he was being burdened with.

* * *

"We've only been Gennin for three weeks, don't you think it strange that we are already being given an important mission." Hirtoe's worry was evident as she nervously questioned her companion on their suitability for the task they had been given. They had been in separate classes and had not been very close so being chosen for a mission that was not usually given to someone of their level of skill came as a surprise.

"Hah," Katsumi's reply was full of bravado as she proceeded to list her credentials "maybe you lack the skills for such an important mission but I ranked top of my class." It had immediately been apparent to the two that it would be easier if they knew a little more about each other. Such a high-ranking mission would only be possible if they worked as a team, failing their first mission through a lack of teamwork was unthinkable and would be embarrassing.

"In tactics maybe, but you rated as poorly as I did in everything else." Despite the serious need for teamwork Hirtoe's lack of confidence in her skills as a Void Nin and Kitsumi's over confidence had not lead to an instant connection between the two girls.

"Poorly," Katsumi spluttered, "I'll have you know that my taijutsu has improved dramatically since I graduated. Still I wonder who our mysterious third companion is?" Bashto had hinted that they would be getting another Gennin to aid them in their task.

Hirtoe's worried frown deepened as she considered their sketchy mission brief and considered how the addition of any Void Gennin would impact their chances of success. They had both been given the impression that such a task would be very difficult for a group of Gennin to accomplish so how would one more Gennin, no matter how experienced or knowledgeable help them. What they needed was a jounin.

"Good you two already know each other, lets get going then." Daytu walked passed the two chattering youths weighed down by enough supplies to get him to the hidden village of the leaf. If the his too companions had forgotten their supplies they would have to hunt on the way he had no time to waste if he was to be in time ofr the start of the Chuunin exams.

"Bearer," the two Gennin stuttered in tandem "what do you mean?" It seemed inconceivable that someone of the bearer elite would ever be paired with Gennin as green as herself and Kitsumi, inconceivable but also a great honor because it meant that he would be taking over their training.

"Didn't Bashto tell you that I would be joining you in the Chuunin exam." Daytu yelled impatiently over his shoulder not even slowing his stride, "come on girls we're on a time limit." 'We may have three days to get there but I was planning on squeezing as much training as I could get in on the way to their destination.' Daytu thought as the two rookie Gennin ran to catch-up.

"Of course," they mumbled as they raced to catch up. "What do you mean Chuunin exam!!"

Daytu shook his head in resignation, why did Bashto leave briefing up to him as well as training and leading a group of green rookies into a potentially hostile situation. He could have named more than one Gennin who would have been more reliable and better trained whom he would have preferred to have on this ill-conceived quest. "For the first time since the founding of our village we have been invited to attend the Chuunin exams. It will give us an opportunity to send registered Nin out to compete for more jobs, earning the village more money and increasing the reputation of our village. That is secondary to scouting the strength of the other villages as the opportunity arises. Now please introduce yourselves, while I know of you I don't know much else and please call me Daytu. Bearer would attract unwelcome attention outside the village." Unwelcome attention to information that was held in deadly secrecy.

"Of course Daytu," cheered Katsumi, exited at the prospect of rubbing shoulders with one of the famous bearers "I have been Gennin for three weeks and specialize in strategy and tactics. My taijutsu is excellent and my ninjutsu and genjutsu are passable." Daytu had to hide a bored frown as he considered Kitsumi's assessment. A Void Nin's ninjutsu and genjutsu was not considered passable until well into the rank of Jounin but then maybe she meant passable for a Gennin.

"Daytu," Hirtoe managed a respectful nod despite sustaining a steady jog "like Katsumi I graduated three weeks ago though unlike her I question my suitability for this role. I rated poorly in all skills and haven't improved noticeable since then. Surely there was someone else more suited to be part of your team." Daytu sighed at her gross lack of confidence, by being of the void she had a huge advantage over any other Gennin she met. Still hopefully he could teach her something worthwhile before he reached the exam.

"I didn't pick the teams, Bashto did. So if you've got any complaints take them to him when we get back." Daytu scowled as he considered the best way to prepare the girls for what was to come. Their skills were ill suited to such a mission and neither of them had been outside the village in their lives. Some survival training needed to be added to his planned training of the girls. "Well no mater what your skills are I want to see a marked improvement by the time we reach the exam."

He couldn't help feel sympathy for Hirtoe as he glanced at her distressed expression; they shared the pain of being a poor student and the lack in confidence that came with it. Still from what he had heard of Katsumi her boasting was as unwarranted as Hirtoe's misrepresentation of her skills. Hirtoe wasn't as bad as she thought and Kitsumi's wasn't as good. No doubt he would soon have a better idea of their skill level in three days when they reached their destination.

"I want both of you to attack me, hold nothing back and as long as you maintain this pace to the hidden leaf you can use any technique you please. I assure you I will hold nothing back in defending myself nor in counter attacking so be prepared," the girls just stared at him as they raced over the cracked ground that made up most of land between fire and wind. 'We're wasting training time here' Daytu thought in frustration.

"Now Gennin," roared Daytu as he watched them charge blindly into a trap he had laid the night before.

"Aaaaaggggghhh!!!!" screamed Kitsumi as she was showed with debris from an exploding mine she had barely avoided. "You asked for it," she yelled pulling kunai from her vest "support me Hirtoe." Daytu waited calmly as Kitsumi no doubt tried to show off her elite skills.

"Ok" Hirtoe stuttered nervously as Kitsumi leaped at the bearer "But…" she tried to interrupt the two as they started exchanging blows. Kunai met handaxe as the two fought furiously, "you cannot defeat me like this and will learn nothing if you continue attacking so foolishly. Obviously the high standard of our Gennin are not being properly maintained," Daytu mocked lashing out with arms and legs before falling in surprise to a pair of Kunai that struck him from behind.

"I didn't top my class without acquiring some skill," Kitsumi laughed triumphantly not pausing to study Daytu's fallen body nor reassuring a horrified Hirtoe. She was confident that one of the bearers would not have fallen so easily. Despite her bravado she doubted that she could take down a bearer even with Hirtoe's help.

"Very good," a booming chuckle filled the still morning air as his doppelganger melted away leaving the steel kunai exposed as they raced to their destination "but I'm just getting warmed up and the way I hear it you were closer to the bottom than the top." Daytu warned the girls even as he guided them into the last of his previously prepared traps, maybe this journey wouldn't be as arduous as he thought.

"Those that have time to boast will inevitably be defeated," Daytu announced as drove the girls mercilessly this time primarily attacking Hirtoe. They may think this was only a bit of fun but before the day was out they would see that his attacks were deadly serious with the real possibility of injuring one or both of them. He would push them to the limit of their skills and beyond and they in turn would keep him on his feet providing a welcome substitute to his usual training. He could not think of a more fitting preparation for the Chuunin exam nor a more enjoyable way to pass the time.

His two Gennin companions were closer to his skill level than they thought and would most likely exceed him in power if he failed to master his demon captive soon. Only his greater combat experience and years of training under the First would allow him to keep up when that happened. Still it was something that would not happen for a long time yet, so for now he would enjoy the feeling of pushing his limits and watching his new students push theirs. Besides he felt that he was closer to mastering Shar Namah than anyone suspected.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing," growled Fumithiko to his squad of Jounin. "Trash like that should not be allowed to live much less trespass on our soil, in our forests." When he had received word that the Gennin team of Void Nin was coming this way he made sure that he had guided his patrol on an intercept path. The forests surrounding the village of the leaf had proven the downfall for many invading forces and he was sure that it would prove equally deadly to a team of unsuspecting Gennin. Particularly when ambushed by a team of Leaf Jounin.

"Fumithiko you know that the Void were invited to the exams – what do think your doing?" His companions did not share his hatred for the Void but they distaste was obvious; no one had been pleased when the Void had been invited to the Chunnin exams.

"Setting an ambush, there was no formal reply so when they don't turn up we can just say that the scum of the Void decided not to participate. They wouldn't dare make a move for fear of the other villages taking advantage of the sudden hole in their defenses. I have no doubt that if they had been strong enough to ward all five countries their disease would have long since spread." A team of three Gennin would not be a match for his team of three Jounin, even if one was a little reluctant to join him in his planned massacre. Once the attack started he had no doubt that his team's loyalty to their fellow leaf nins would eliminate any doubts until after the Void Gennins bodies lay cold and bloodied.

"Good idea Fumithiko, the third might even thank us for destroying some of the secrets that were stolen from us during the Amato war." Some of the founders of the void village had originated from the leaf and while no bloodlines had been lost numerous jounin level jutsu had been.

The three jounin watched as the team of Void Nin headed straight for the clearing where they had set up their ambush. All looked exhausted from a hard run from the village of the void. It seemed almost too perfect an opportunity to pass up.

"Now," Fumithiko yelled as they bombarded the clearing with shuriken and kunai. He smiled in satisfaction as the three Gennin fell under the borage not even managing to dodge. As if they could have he smirked, his Jounin were on a totally different level to these Void thief's.

"So it was a trap after all, we won't fall so easily betrayers," boomed a deep voice instantly putting the leaf patrol on guard. Where previously there had been three very dead Void Gennin with expressions of surprise etched on their dead faces there now lay only the weaponry used to ambush them.

Fumithiko's attention jerked back to the weapon scattered clearing, "impossible" he muttered as the clearing exploded in flames and shattered trunks. His team scattered as they dodged slivers of wood as big as their arms being hurled through the air with lethal force. The dust and wood chips obscured visibility as they started preparing for a void counterattack.

"Wha…" he managed to stammer as he was forced to avoid a borage of steel from out of the dust cloud. Before he had a chance to rejoin his team a shadowed figure followed the steel from within the dust cloud to attack forcing him further from where he had last seen his companions. Although he had lost sight of his companion's he held faith that even separated they were more than a match for Void at Gennin level. "Girl I am a Jounin of the hidden village of the Leaf you…"

Once again he failed to finish as the void Gennin attacked him. "Insolent girl…" he roared as the Void refuse pushed him further off balance with her unrelenting attack. Lashing out with a speed that such an inexperienced Nin couldn't hope to match he watched as the girl gaped as he crushed her neck beneath his fist. Smiling sadistically he clenched his fist further listening to delicious grating sound generated by ridding the world of Void scum.

"Stop," Fumithiko's rage chilled at the site of ANBU surrounding him and the sharp cold pain against his throat. "This unauthorized attack will be dealt with by us later you will not interfere, proceed to the village. The exam is about to start."

"Kitsumi lets go," announced one of the Gennin he and his team had attacked. He hadn't noticed the cloud of dust and smoke clearing during his skirmish with the Void girl but he suddenly realized that his battle group had been losing. The girl he had been combating had somehow managed to perch herself on his shoulders with a knife to his throat. The others had not faired much better. All had been separated and dealt with in the confusion and low visibility.

Staring at the vanishing young Nin he shuddered and felt the wetness along the back of his neck. It was just a scratch but could quite easily have been more without the interference of the ANBU. He would spread the word, the Nin of the void were like rapid animals. Not to be underestimated or played with, but put down. Despite the skirmishes outcome he still felt certain that they could not stand up to a Jounin's training and skill.

"You will report your actions to the Third. During the duration of this exam the Nin from the village of the Void are guests so long as they abide by our laws. We do not attack our guests." The ANBU's tone was as chilling as it was emotionless, "however I'm sure he would welcome your assessment as to their fighting abilities."

Fumithiko nodded shakily, glanced at the others and took off for the village taking care not to cross the paths of the Void Gennin. The ANBU left the clearing of shattered trees and broken weaponry not long afterward.

* * *

"What are you thinking Futmiaki?" asked Bashto as he watched the Void Nin training. It had been his favorite past time lately, watching the skills of his Nin and gauging their strength. Comparing it to that of other villages and formulating strategies for when a village launch another attack. Despite the recent invite into mainstream Nin society he had no doubt an attack would come..

"Just that Daytu and those rookies would have reached the Chuunin exams by now." Against one maybe two hidden villages they stood a chance but against all five. Futmiaki shook his head as he mentally readjusted their relative strength, with the two enemy bearers at large they could be in real trouble. Not least because rumors and their own experience were all the information they had.

"Do you really think it was a trap, a mere excuse to whittle down our numbers?"

Bashto remained silent as he considered the thirds question, "it does seem foolish. Freely announcing their traitorous act, but then is it traitorous to renege on your word to trash? I doubt anyone would care even if they did."

Futmiaki grunted at Bashto's not so subtle reminder of their nins status. "It could well be that they aim to judge our strength as a precursor to a war which we cannot afford. If the leaf were to openly move against us I have little doubt that others would as well."

"No, it is those demon bearers that worry me. We know so little about them that it was worth the risk to send a team of Gennin."

"But Daytu!" Bashto cried at the suggestion that his brother was expendable, "I have no doubt that he would have performed such a mission easily if he had gained the mastery over his demon that we have but he does not have that skill."

"Then maybe such a risky mission will be what is needed to snap him out of his lethargy. Since the death of the First his training has suffered, admittedly he only had a few years of training towards the end of the Firsts life but that is no excuse. I will not let the Firsts legacy be wasted by Daytu's unwillingness to push his boundaries. No, if we can recruit even one of these bearers out of such a sacrifice then our gamble will have been paid off. Besides I have confidence that whatever happens Daytu at least will find his way home and let us both prey not ahead of an invasion force."

"Still, I'm not willing to rule anything out. I've been smelling blood, death and the shattering of a fragile peace for some time now. My connection with Ari has been singing in delight at such a prospect and the invitation to the Chuunin exams only strengthened my foreboding. You must have noticed something similar, it is essential that we are made stronger not weaker by the coming conflict."

"Peace through strength!!"

A/N- Thanks for those who reviewed this, still should I continue it? The response hasn't been overwhelming and I have my other projects on my backburner.


End file.
